Elves of Zero
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Louise never could cast a spell right without it exploding, but when one finally does, her familiars are something she never thought could be possible. Will they cause an uproar? a panic? who knows... Rated T for violence and blood.
1. New land, new home

**This is my Fan fiction of "The familiar of Zero", I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero except for the characters Likito(Priest), Virtro(Scout), Sol(Avenger), and Nadal(Worlock) as well as their fictional lives. This is my second attempt at a fan fiction, so without much else to say enjoy the story and please leave a review.**

Chapter 1

As Bird chirped in the trees outside a figure lay in bed with a pillow over their head trying to blot out the noise. "Must be morning" the figure said sluggishly "I hate mornings" he said, leaning up he caused the covers to fall off raveling an Elven man with sharp, pointy nails in his underwear. At he stretched his arms there was a knock on his door "Her Nadal, you up yet? Your breakfast is ready." A female voice said, "I'll be there in a minute" Nadal Said getting and walking over to a wardrobe.

"Alright don't take too long" She said as her footsteps echoed in the hallway. After he got dressed, he walked down the hall as the smell of eggs filled in nose, with a smile on his face he sat at the table at the table and started eating. "Hey Brother, Sol's coming to help us with our journey into Rehkon dungeon." The women from earlier said from the other side of the table. "Why is she coming? You know I hate her Likito." Nadal said taking a drink of water. "She asked to come along, you know I can't say no to my friends."

After he finished eating, Nadal got up and went to retrieve his staff from his room, "Hey is the twerp coming too?" he asked from his room, he heard her giggle as she replied "Yeah I think she's ready for this kind of adventure" Likito said from the kitchen. "I hope so, she could get killed" Nadal said to himself picking up one of two matching whitewood staves up from the slots on the wall, he then begun to examine it, the two glowing red crystals at the top and bottom of the staff and the matching white vein twisted around the staff from top to bottom.

"Morning uncle!" was shouted from right behind him causing him jump in the air and fall to the ground. He looked up to see his niece smiling at him, he laughed as he got off the ground "You got me again twerp" he said with a smile as he scuffled the hair on top of her head. "I'm so excited I just can't wait" she said running out of the room, "Make sure your well prepared Virtro it will be" Likito said walking down the hall before she was interrupted "Yes mom I know, you explained it to me already" she said picking up a bow and quiver. Just then there was a knock on their door "Hey can you get that brother?" Likito asked.

He walked over to and opened the door to see a messenger, he raised his hat, handed him a letter and without a word he was gone to deliver his next message. He opened the letter and begun to read it "I'll meet to at the Limestone bindstone, Sol" the letter read, he then placed it on the table and waited by the door. After a few minutes Likito and Virtro walked into the room with their packs ready to good "Letters from Sol" Nadal said as he opened the door. Likito quickly looked over it and placed it back on the table, "let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late" Virtro said waiting for her mother. She just smiled as the three of them walked toward the main gate, as the three of them left Likito explained about their adventure "I see, come back in one piece now ok?" the guard said with a smile and a wave. The three of them summoned their mounts, each with their own special whistle, to them. Likito summoned her unicorn, Nadal summoned a giant arachnid, and Virtro summoned a white tiger. The three of them then took off with lighting speed down the road "We should be there by tomorrow just stay on the path and follow me" Likito said to her companions, they both replied with a nod.

_**Elsewhere**_

Louise headed down the spiral stairway from the headmasters office after an explosion she accidentally caused, 3 other girls appeared to be waiting for her "So how did it go?" the girl in the middle asked puffing her big breasts and throwing her red hair out of her eyes. Louise was no the less surprised to see them "Another trip to detention?" The red haired girls asked "or are you finally expelled?" she said "Just kidding" were the last words she said before the two started laughing and giggling. The blue haired girl with the staff just stood their reading, "I'm not being Punished" Louise said walking by the three of them.

The two of them were shocked after hearing what she said "Why not?" the both asked, Louise then begun to explain "They said it was partially the teachers fault for making me do it after all the students tried to stop her" and with that she continued down the stairs. Suddenly the two of them burst out laughing again "I just wasn't doing my best today" Louise said stopping on the stairs "You're always having a bad day!" the blond girl said while the red head continued " you can't even get a real byname Louise the Zero" she said teasingly "Louise simply shouted "Shut up".

"Tomorrow will be a sight" the other girl continued "I wonder what kind of familiar you're going to summon." She finished before Louise turned to both of them "As far as summoning spells I'm confident in summon servant, if nothing else!" both of the other girls flinched at this comment while Louise continued I'll conjure up something that is Divine, Beautiful and Powerful something that is much better than anything you can cook up!" and with that she finally continued her way down the stair. Both girls looked at each other confused "Hey, what do you think, Tabitha?" one of them said looking at the blue haired girl behind them. "I don't know" was all she said.

**Later that night…**

Later that night Louise was in her room getting ready for bed and putting on her nightgown then flopping down onto the bed, as she signed she thought to herself about what she'd said to the others in the tower "Why did I have to say that…"Louise asked herself with the pillow against her face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"We're finally here" Virtro said sounding half asleep and her mother followed with a yawn, "Hey, where is Sol? We need some shut eye after traveling all day" Nadal asked while looking around. Likito looked to her right and pointed to 2 tents with a shadowy figure standing in front of them, "You sure that's her?" he asked "Why would one person need two tents?" Likito asked him back, she was right and he knew it so the three of them then headed to the spot where it was indeed the friend. "Master, it is good to see you made it before it got late tonight" She said with a bow. Nadal just scoffed and caught her attention "Master Nadal still doesn't like me I presume?" Sol said standing up "Give him time, he'll get used to you being around." Likito said hopping off her mount as her companions did the same. "Master Likito, you and Little master will sleep in this tent here" said pointing to the tent on her right "Master Nadal we'll share this one" she said pointing to the other "why do I have to share a tent with you?" he asked with his arms crossed, "Are you content sleeping with your sister or her daughter?" Sol asked him gesturing to the two of them. "Err…" the three girls giggled while Nadal's face turned red. "Well I think I'd be better off sleeping out here." He said stomping his foot down on the ground, "Very well." Sol said with a nod of her head she then looked to Likito "We can talk some in the morning, it is late, we must sleep" she said and went inside the tent as Likito and Virtro did the same with theirs "I need a pillow and blanket." he said, Sol handed them to him.

Later after about an hour or so of trying to sleep Nadal rolled onto another rock making him once again uncomfortable. Sitting up he felt a cold wind hit him giving him the chills, he merely grunted in annoyance. He looked toward the two tents and thought they'd be warmer then out on the ground. He grabbed his stuff and walked over to the tents and looked inside Likito's "Dame no room." He thought as he gulped and looked at the other tent "Come on, would you rather freeze to death? It's just an assassin, what could she do?" he thought to himself as a chill ran up his spine. He walked over a peered inside to see Sol Laying on the left side of the tent. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she knew I might come sleep in here." He thought, he took a deep breath and entered as he lay on the opposite side of the tent. He was right it was warmer in the tent then outside and almost in an instant he fell asleep. Sol Looked over her shoulder and saw him laying there, she smiled and scooted over to him as she herself fell back to sleep.

**In the morning**

Nadal woke to the normal sound of birds chirping, but something was different, it felt warmer in the tent then when he entered late the night before. He looked over to see Sol still asleep, but lying with him under his blanket. His face turned a bright crimson as he leapt up and out of the tent, "Please tell me that was a dream." He thought to himself.

He gulped and looked back in to see her rubbing her eyes in the spot he was just in, "Not a dream" he thought leaving the tent. He noticed the merchants had already got up and started cooking their breakfast, his stomach growled at him "You hungry?" Sol asked leaning out of the tent.

Nadal turned to see her "Why were you laying next to me like that?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth "and yes" he finished scratching the back of his head. After an hour the other got up cooked and ate and worked on strategies on getting past the monsters lurking in the caves as well as some friendly chatter. Finally packing up the four walked to Rehkon dungeon which lay on the top of the hill. After reaching the entrance they stopped and went over their plan once more.

"OK, let's go over the plan one last time" Likito said "Virtro you have to pull small groups to us," she replied with a nod "Nadal you have to use your spells to dispatch and weaken the stronger one's," He simply looked at his staff "I'll work on keeping everyone alive and Sol you'll need to confuse and dispatch the creatures start to overwhelm us." Likito pulled her map of the dungeon as Sol went over the course they'd take "We're entering here, assuming we have to fight our way everywhere we'll take this path her leading to the "sofa" room, and then take the path at the far end here, and leading deeper into the second level where the stronger creatures lurk, if we're lucky we may run into others who could help us." Sol finished "or kill us." Nadal said with his arms crossed "Uncle don't be so negative, we'll be fine." Virtro said with a smile.

Their quest begun, each of them eager to get started, with weapons drawn they head into the dungeon. After sometime had passed the four found themselves right where they wanted "Come on, we close so be careful and watch out for the creatures that inhabit this area of the dungeon." Sol said walking ahead of the others, while they walked, something seemed off. There was nothing anywhere, no creatures, no monsters, not even courses were there. "The last area was filled with creatures but why not here?" Nadal asked looking around. After a minute they all came to a corridor filled with rooms "Hey what's this?" Virtro said looking into a brightly lit room. The other walked over and saw it as well, stacks and stacks of books and tomes here and there as well as bookcases, the place looked like a disorganized Library.

"Monsters can read?" Virtro said confused, "No, these creatures aren't smart enough to know how to read" Nadal said running his sharp nails under the words on an open tomb on a pedestal, "Hey all of you come look at this." He said picking up the books, the others walked over and saw him reading the tomb "What is it?" Likito asked looking at the book "A Dark elf spell book looks ancient, and the date from when this was written is well over a millennium ago." He said carefully flipping through the pages, Likito picked up another book. She opened it, it reads of old tales and legends "This place is loaded with ancient books, there could be some useful stuff in here" Sol said taking the heel of her boot off another book. Virtro was busy reading a book of ancient hunters and hunting tactics.

"There seems to be book from all over the country, but why are they here?" Likito asked to no one in particular.

"We could learn much from these old tomes, should we take some with us?" Virtro asked looking up from the book she was reading, "Yes definitely" Likito said dumping useless armor and other miscellaneous items, but put some accessories into her coin pouch, and started filling her four packs with the books she was looking at. The others did the same, anything they weren't wearing was dumped out and replaced with sections on books from the shelves.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"

The three elves looked to the side of them as they heard this voice "Did you hear that?" they said simultaneously "Hear what?" Sol asked. "Nothing" Likito said after a minute. "Come on, we're done here" she said heading for the exit before footsteps from the entrance where heard heading their way.

"Not good" Nadal whispered while the others looked ready for battle with their weapons ready. As the four stood nearly back to back, the footsteps drew closer still. None noticed till it was already too late, a green portal opened below their feet, the four fell into the portal then it vanished.

**Earlier**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground.

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's hidden position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

Much like everyone expected a very large explosion occurs while everyone covers themselves or dives from the explosion. A huge cloud of smoke hung over the summoning area as the other students started to stand up to dust themselves off.

Guiche checked on the girl standing next to him named Montmorency. She stared wide eyed at Louise as four unconscious figures lay on the ground in front of her. After the smoke had cleared Louise stepped back in shock at one keen feature on three of the figures lying on the ground.

"Ah…a…el…ELVES! Montmorency shrieked.

The four figures remained unresponsive, "Are they asleep?" a boy asked attempting to hide behind another student "I think so, you think it's safe?" another one asked. Everyone fell silent as the heard a groan, looking towards the figures to see one of the elves starting to stand up. She had what looked like golden cloth like armor, short red hair, a bow that had looked like had two blades above and below where your hand would go, as well as two tattoos on her checks

"Ow my head, wh-where am I?" the elf said looking around. She then took notice of Louise and the other students who were shaking in fear. "Hey, are you all alright?" she asked stepping toward Louise, before Professor Colbert stepped in front of Louise "Miss Vallière is perfectly fine, if perhaps distressed." Colbert replied softly on her behalf.

The elf merely raised her eye brow before realizing she was the problem "Oh I'm terribly sorry I did not mean to cause a panic." She said with a bow.

This surprised everyone, not only did Louise summon elves but one had apologized to them. "Who are you?" Professor Colbert asked softly "My name is Virtro it's an honor to meet you." She said with her hand extended and waiting for a hand shake. Colbert hesitantly walked over and shook her hand then stepped back again.

"Where am I?" Virtro asked again "You are at the Tristain Academy of magic." Professor Colbert said in response. "Academy of magic? Do dark elves train here?" she asked looking around. Before Colbert could answer more moaning was heard from behind them. Virtro turned to see the other starting to wake up "Mother, are you alright?" she said running over helping the other Elven woman up.

"Louise you must complete the contract" Professor Colbert said turning around to face her. Louise looked shocked at this "But Professor-" she begun "No exceptions Louise" Louise wanted to but knew it was useless then cautiously walked up to the four, "Um…excuse me" Louise said nervously catching their attention

"Ah you must be Louise, my daughter told me your name, my name is Likito." She then patted Louise on the shoulder Louise saw she noticed she had a eye patch as well as her light blue and gold colored outfit "I'm Nadal" the Elven man said who was dressed like a high ranking nobleman with a right eye blue and his left eye red "and I am Sol" the human women said with a bow, her outfit was with no doubt the hardest to miss, High heeled boots going up to her thighs, no skirt, spiked shoulder pads a mask and an outfit covering the her chest and privet areas excluding a portion of her stomach and the top of her breasts.

Louise did a quick explanation of the…situation, explain the ritual summoning and the binding of the familiar to master. The four looked at each other confused and unsure what to make of their situation. "So we're supposed to be your familiars?" Likito asked, Louise nodded "Can we talk this over Sir?" she asked looking at the Professor "o-of course" he said hesitantly.

"Well, what should we do?" Likito asked looking at her companions "We can't warp out of here I tried using the portal stones but they didn't seem to work." Sol explained "And they seem afraid of us for some reason." Virtro said looking around seeing several students hiding in bushes and archways. "I'm not sure what to think, but if we're stuck here, might as well stay here till we can figure out how to get home, because this doesn't look any near home." Nadal explained with his arms crossed

The conversation wasn't long as Likito walk forward, "Alright, we'll go forward with this contract, but only till we can figure out how to get home." She said. Louise nodded and begun a chant "I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, by the founder bless these humble beings to be my Familiars" and with that gave them each a kiss on the check. Nadal rubbed his check with his sleeve where Louise had kissed him, suddenly the four of them felt a burning sensation. They each held their left hand and strange runes then carved onto their hands, after a second the burning was over and Sol had passed out.

Before hitting the Ground Likito managed to catch her and that proceeded to swing her over her shoulder. Louise was a little surprised at her and gestured for them to follow her. Professor Colbert then left heading to the headmaster's office to inform him on what had happened.

"You can set her on the bed" Louise said gesturing toward the bed. As she set her companion on the bed she then sat at the table stretching. Nadal and Virtro set their pack on the ground and took one of the books they had take and started reading. Louise looked at them with a confused and disappointed look. "Why did I have to get these for familiars? Why did I get more than one?" her head filled with seemingly endless questions. Signing Louise looked out the window to see the sun setting over the mountains and her familiars reading or sleeping on her bed. Louise thought to herself "If I got Elves as familiars, they are definitely better than the other kinds of familiars the other summoned in some ways."

Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman on her bed started moaning, "Ah, Sol you're awake." Likito said putting her book down and walking over to her friend. Helping her up Sol stretched her arms "What a nice nap." She exclaimed while looking around the room. "Nice place, but you got too many things in here." Sol said to Louise "What? These are all the things a normal room should have!" Louise shouted to her. "It was just a personal preference nothing to get upset about." Sol explained holding her hands out in front of her.

"In any case I'm going to look around to get a better feel of this area." She said pulling two dagger like weapons from one of the four packs, holding one in each hand. Louise froze when she saw these "Wh-what are those and what are they for?" she asked in fear in her voice "These are my weapons, they're called Katar, but these ones are unique kind called Rai's katar and they are for protection."

And with that she left, Louise started to chase her before Likito stopped her "Don't worry she won't go far, as long as we're here she won't leave I've known her long enough to know that." Louise didn't know what to do so just stay content with what she said, but felt uncomfortable being left along in a room with three elves. After a loud sign she walked to her dresser where she then begun undressing and slipping into her nightgown.

**Later**

Sol returned to the room as the two moons hung in the sky outside. Opening the door, the lantern was turned off, her friends asleep and Louise in her bed. Shrugging, she walked over and sat against the bed and fell asleep herself.

Authors Notes:

Hello this is another story I hoped you all liked it. This is another attempt at writing so please leave a review and tell me how I did. Also for those who haven't realized the locations or anything I planned on making this a crossover but didn't have the game I wanted in the selection called, R.O.H.A.N Blood Feud, so I had to make it a normal fanfiction story. If anyone has any ideas for what I could do next please write me a PM thanks.


	2. The duel of a lifetime

_**Hurray schools over, now I need to get through summer school to make up my English. **_**Anyway hello I'm back with my fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy. Note: I do not own the Familiar of Zero, I do however own this story and my fictional characters Likito, Virtro, Sol, and Nadal as well as their fictional lives.**

As the morning sun rose, the four heroes woke to bright sunlight. After looking around they remembered what had happened the day before. "Oh that's right we're not at home are we?" Virtro asked rubbing her eyes, "My sensei will be angry with me for not returning for my training sections." Sol said standing up from leaning on the bed.

"Louise is still asleep, we should wake her" Likito said walking over to her. After shaking her, which didn't wake her by the way, Likito pulled the covers off her which seemed to do the trick. As Louise opened her eyes, they widened in shock as she scoot backwards out of her bed and onto the floor. "Louise, are you alright?" Likito asked trying to look over the bed. "Ow, who are…oh yeah, you're the familiars I summoned." She said standing up and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Likito asked again "Yeah here let me get dressed and we can go get breakfast." Louise said walking to her wardrobe. "We'll wait out here." Nadal said dragging both Likito and Virtro, who were confused as to why they had to go, out into the hall with him.

After a few minutes the five of them proceeded down the corridor and to the feasting hall. The room was enormous to say the least, and decorated with statues and three long tables fitting in rows next to one another with a spot for each student. The students just started coming to eat and Louise was getting…nervous. It was then she spotted Professor Colbert trying to get her attention as he hid around a corner.

"Professor Colbert? What is it?" Louise asked walking over to him, followed by her familiars. "Well, we set a spot for your familiars to eat, but it's with the staff." He said sounding a little nervous. "That's fine with us, if this is a school the students she eat here, I wouldn't mind eating with the staff that work here" Likito said and the others nodded in agreement "besides it's always nice to meet new faces" Virtro commented.

Pr. Colbert signed with relief as he then led them to the kitchen, there the staff also looked a little scared. After Colbert talked to them they set up a spot the four to eat while Louise left to go eat her breakfast with the other students. Sol just sat there while her comrades ate, "You don't like it?" one of the workers asked a little confused "No, I'm already done" she said showing them her empty bowl.

While the Elves ate, Sol talked to the kitchen staff and was surprised when she heard that elves are feared in the world, after telling them about her home none of the staff believed that elves and humans coexisted with each other. Sol was not the type of person who could convince others with merely words, looking back at her companions, who were about done eating, she looked at her pack and remembered the books and tombs she had.

Sadly though they could not read what the book said, signing in disappointment she put the book away and noticed a young maid walking by with a couple trays of treats, "Miss Siesta, good morning to you." She said with a bow. "Oh good morning Miss Sol" she said looking toward Sol. "You need help with those?" Sol asked taking one of the trays from her hands.

"Oh I was taking those to the Nobles outside" Siesta said "Let's not keep the waiting" Sol said about walk out the door "Master I'll see you later, I wish to help Miss Siesta." Likito nodded and with that Sol and Siesta walked outside to a court yard where the nobles were talking with others and showing off their familiars.

After handing out nearly every dish Sol was serving the last two on her tray to a blond haired boy and girl. As the boy known as Guiche complemented her on how her familiar was beautiful much like she was. "What about that girl from last night? You said the same thing to her as well, is that your pick up line?" Sol asked as Montmorency looked at her with curiosity, then at Guiche.

"What is she talking about?" Montmorency asked, he gulped and said to Sol "Hurry up and go back…to…" he didn't finish because he was blushing as he stared at her figure and outfit. Sol looked at him and took her mask off to reveal her beautiful face. "Did you say something?" she said with a smile. It was then he realized who she was, "Your one of Louise familiars" he said, Sol smiled, nodded, and replaced her mask onto her face and begun to walk away, also catching nearly every mans attention as she walked by.

"Now, Guiche, what was that all about?" Montmorency asked him, needless to say, he was looking for a way out saw Katie, panicked, and got caught. The two girls yelled at him while Guiche tried to calm them both down and ended up getting slapped by both girls. One stormed off in rage while the other ran with tears in her eye.

With red hand prints on his face, Guiche rose from the ground while everyone including Sol laughed at him "You just got dumped, Guiche! Well, you deserved what you just got." A chubby boy said with an owl on his shoulder. Guiche stared at Sol with anger in his eyes, "It seems that you do not know how to pay respect to nobility." Guiche said clenching his fist "Unfortunately, I'm not from this world so the meaning of Nobility is different, and from what I can tell you wouldn't make it to noblemen in my world." She said arms crossed.

"Is that so?" he said with a smile on his face "Then I challenge you to a duel" he said pointing his rose wand at her. "Fight you? My master's daughter could put up a better fight then you, but I could use something to do, I accept." She said smiling under her mask. "Prepare yourself. I will be waiting at Vestori Square!" and with that he pranced off.

"What's going on here!" the oh so familiar voice of a now angry Louise shouting "going to a duel" Sol stated "you, can't do that! Come on your going to apologies!" Louise said about to storm off "Why? I have fought and kill creatures that could make a grown man wet his pants." Sol stated pulling her katars out of her pack. "Let her go Louise, best to see what she can do first hand rather than just guess later." Another familiar voice said.

Louise turned to see Likito sitting at a table sipping some leftover tea. "But, she could get hurt!" Louise protested "You can stop her, she's already gone" the elf said taking another sip. Louise turned to see she was right Sol had vanished in less than five or six seconds she had looked away "If you really want to try and stop her I suggest you find some excuse and quickly." Likito said placing the cup on a little plate. Louise quickly ran to Vestori Square, where the duel was taking place.

**Headmaster's office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay.

He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain side when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?" "Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start?" That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed "Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard. Miss Longueville sighs before answering. "It's Guiche de Gramont."

"The third son of Marshal Gramont?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well his father was a womanizer; I will not be surprised if his son has it. Who's the unlucky victim?" "It's one of Miss Valliere's familiars known as Sol." "The one with the mask and skimpy outfit? Hmmm…" Osmand then imagined what he'd been told about her and thought something was definitely off about her, and it wasn't her outfit either. Headmaster Osmand then decides to watch the duel for himself, using his staff he waves it over the window behind his desk, an image of the duel area appeared and he then waited for this familiar to show up.

**Vestori Square**

As the crowd waited on the challenged familiar to appear, other students cheered for Guiche, who seemed to be enjoying all the attention, waited with his arms crossed "Do your best Guiche!" a girl shouted, "Yes do your best" he heard his challengers voice say but was unable to see where from. In a split second she appeared on the opposite of the makeshift arena.

"Glad you came commoner" Guiche said "I thought you've have run or not even bothered showing up" "And where's the fun in running from a kid who just signed his death warrant? You should pick your fights carefully, because you might just die here." She said taking her mask off to show the evil smile on her face. Many flinched at her scary face, Guiche tried to show bravery.

"Very well." He released a rose petal that then touched the ground. A female armored being then rose from the ground and armed with a lance. "Here your opponent, a bronze golem Valkyrie." He said gesturing to the creature it was armed with a lance "For my name is the Bronze Guiche, an Earth mage. I hope you're ready, commoner."

Sol raised her eye brow confused, and then shrugs. Sol the begun a set of chants, as symbols and images begun appearing around her, as they then vanished. "Is she a noble?" one boy asked "Can't be she doesn't look like one and where's her wand?" another boy asked, whispers the begun going through the crowd till Guiche silenced it all by commanding the golem to attack.

The Golem Sprinted toward her ready to throw a punch into her abdomen, she chuckled as she then vanished. The golem as well as everyone else then looked around in search for the woman. Sol chuckled again appearing behind the golem stabbing it in the back, carrying it over her head and finally smashing it into the ground where it then fell to pieces.

Looking at Guiche the blades of her katar then lit on fire as she started walking toward him. In a panic he summoned five more golems that charged at her only to be slashed and cut into pieces. As this set of golems fell, Sol then charged at him at alarming rate, Guiche was barely able to summon a sword which he was lucky enough to block her first attack with.

Sol followed with a leg sweep, tripping Guiche, and stabbing one of her katars into the ground around his hand, preventing him from using the sword, and held the other against his throat. Sol stared at him for a second "Yield?" she asked, Guiche was frozen with fear as he thought she was going to kill him. A trail of blood started to down his neck, "I yield! P-please d-don't kill me!" he screamed. With that she rose and pulled her weapon from around his hand.

"Here drink this." Sol said tossing a red bottle into his hands, Guiche didn't hesitate and gulped down the red liquid and in an instant he felt the blood and wounds on his wrist and neck vanish. "Thank you for sparing me." Guiche said standing up and giving her back the now empty bottle.

"You need to train, training will make you stronger." Sol said looking toward the sky as if remembering a dream. "Listen Guiche," Sol said taking her make off "I lost my parents in a war when I was a girl of seven years old, I was alone for the longest time that I didn't know what to do." Guiche could see her eyes start filling with tears "I was forced to live with my grandparents, but my life is one filled with death, pain, and misery, before my very eyes my grandparents were kill by thieves and bandits and they nearly killed me as well, I was saved by guards before then, I owe them my life. On both my parents and grandparents graves I made them a promise, one I plan to keep." She looked at Guiche who was starting to cry as well.

"Guiche," she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I want to make me a promise. Promise to be the best you can be and don't let anything stand in your way." With that Guiche smiled "I promise" he said closing his eyes. With a smile, once again, she vanished. "One day you **will** beat me Guiche, and when that day comes, well, we'll see what happens then." Her voice said as it faded into silence.

Louise had arrived at the end and was surprised to see Guiche unharmed and Sol nowhere to be found. "I'll be with the others." A voice said into her ear, turning to find the voice she only saw the court yard from whence she had come.

Likito waited reading, yet again, from the old tomb of legends. "That was fast" she said to the figure sneaking up behind her. "He was a child, and I tend to not hold back even against children" Sol pulling out and sitting in the chair next to her. "The kid will get stronger, I know it but when that happens-" "Don't kill him" Likito interrupted not looking away from the book.

"As you wish Master" Sol said bowing her head, taking a quick look around Sol noticed the students starting to come back for their tea and treats. "Where is little master?" she asked the elf "Showing the cooks some of our family recopies" Likito said standing up. "Nadal went to speak to the head master, don't know why though, wouldn't tell me."

After the two walked into the kitchen they looked surprised because they had trouble finding her in the working chiefs. "Mother over here." She said waving to her mother and Sol. "They seem impatient and wanted to try cooking something different." Likito smiled and crossed her arms "You forgot something" she said, all the kitchen staff looked confused as well as Virtro "What'd we forget?" she asked her mother who then pointed to the apron her daughter was wearing "Where is my apron?" she asked.

**Later that evening**

As dinner was about to start the students and teachers all said their prayers then begun to eat. As they ate they all smile with the new and delicious new meal they had be given, the staff seemed happy as well for their happen to be enough for the chiefs to have a bowl, who also savored the taste of the new dish they made.

When the student headed off to bed Louise found that Virtro was the only one to have returned to the room, and to top it off she looked to be messing with an alchemy station. "What are you doing, and where are the others?" Louise asked closing her door. "I think they're still building, don't know why though, and I'm working on a transformation potion, this old book is full of them" she said holding the book in front of Louise. "That nice," she said, not really paying attention to most of what she'd said, pushing the book away from her "but I need to get to bed" she finished slipping into her nightgown. Louise slipped into her bed and fell to sleep without a word to her familiar.

Notes:

Well here's chapter 2 I hoped you all like it and like always leave a comment in the review and tell me how I'm doing. If any of you have ideas on what to do next please write me a PM and I might be able to use it.


	3. Time for Shopping

**This is my Fan Fication story of the Familiar of Zero, this is my first non-crossover fanfic so I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own "The familiar of zero" except for my OC's Likito, Virtro, Sol, and Nadal as well as the story. **

POV-Virtro

"This potion has taken me three whole days, I never thought it would be that long to make this but I was wrong and to make it worse, it's very complex, the slightest mistake could have ruined it." I thought to myself sitting at Louise table. If one potion could be this much trouble, it should be worth it, "Now I just need to get some animal DNA, whatever that is, so I need something like a reptile scale or cat fur, Simple enough." I said looking at the clear liquid in this potion vile. Louise had gone to her classes, Mother was doing her prayers like she did at home, Uncle was I think finding translators for the books, Sol was training her usual way, only without her living training partners.

I walked outside, the vile safely wrapped in cloth, looking for the other familiars, "Now to get the DNA from one, what does that mean anyway?" I couldn't help but wonder. Trying to shake it out of my mind I noticed a large group of animals, which I'm guessing were the familiars, waiting by the wall. Smiling I walked over and examined each one, some more interesting than others but I had to go for the red scaled salamander, rubbing my hand down it's scales it looked at me as if confused as to what I was doing. "Aha" I said pulling a loose scale off one of its back legs. The salamander shook its leg then licked me, he seemed almost happy, the scale must have been bothering him. Just then the students walked out of the tower the familiars were sitting at, I noticed Louise and asked her about the Salamander. Sadly she didn't know much except that they are rarely found near some volcano.

"Well I got the scale and that's all that matters." I thought looking at the scale. Louise started to walk along with the other, I opened the book for the last step in the potion "Let dissolve in potion and set for 3 hours" the book said starting a new potion on the next page. Following the instructions I dropped the scale into the potion and watched it start to bubble slightly.

Looking into the sky I estimated it was about 2 or 3 in the afternoon so it would be done by dinner time. Smiling I thought of who would drink it, and the more I thought about it the less confident I was. After all Elves were feared here, and who would drink a potion from an elf? Well technically I'm a half-elf but still. Signing with disappointment I noticed Sol walking by in the distance, that's when it hit me.

"So you want me to help you get someone to drink your potion?" Sol asked "Kinda" I said shaking my hand "During dinner while the students are eating I'm going to "release" Sasha, my mount, into the dining hall, in the chaos I want you to slip the potion into someone's drink that's all. I don't really care who" I finished explaining. Sol was giving me a curious look "This is hands down the oddest thing you've asked me to do, but all right, I am sworn to serve you, so I will do as you ask." Sol said with a bow.

"Thank you" I shouted giving her a hug she simply patted me on the back. Night time fell much faster than I thought, but I was training with Sol so I'm not surprised how fast time flew. While we ate Sol was being thanked and honored by the staff for defeating Guiche in the duel. Like always she ate her meal in an instant and waited for me to finish. After I was done I told Mother I had to go and check on the potion I was working on, knowing it was already done, with a smile and a nod she told me to "be careful" I quickly ran off and grabbed it from Louise's room and ran back to the cafeteria door where Sol was waiting. "Do you have it?" she asked with a nod I handed it to her, and then used my whistle to see if Sasha would actually come. After a second nothing happened, there was a bright flash of pink dust and a slight roar. When the smoke cleared there she was right in front of me, my white tiger with black strips, Sasha. "Hey girl" I said petting her head, it was obvious she missed me, "hey I need you to do something for me" I told her, she merely turned her head waiting for a command. "Just walk around inside here for me please?" Sasha turned to the door, Sol opened it and she walked in.

In almost an instant the student started to panic Sol vanished and I ran towards the kitchen. Mother and uncle we standing by the cooks staves pointed at the door, "What's going on?" I asked "There's something in the cafeteria" Uncle said "And you're doing nothing but staying in here?" I said grabbing my bow and running to the cafeteria. Mother followed me as we both entered the large room and she looked really surprised when she saw my being held in the by Professor Colbert. "Sasha!" I said acting surprised, Colbert looked at me "You know this creature?" he asked confused "Yes that's my mount" I shouted to him. "Mr. Colbert please put here down, she is a gentle creature, I've helped my daughter raise her since she was but I cub." Mother said walking over to him.

After a second he signed "I must be crazy" Colbert said lowering Sasha to the ground, on the ground I ran over and put my arms around her neck "Thank goodness you're alright" I said. Opening one eye I saw Sol standing next to a group of students, she gave me thumbs up and I smiled.

"I never would have thought I'd see her here." Uncle said patting Sasha on the head while she ate some meats. "I know this is strange, how did she get here?" mother asked to no one in particular. "Well she's here that's all that matters" Sol said sitting on a bench. "Should we head to bed?" I asked knowing how late it was "Yes we should, I'll see you all in Louise room." Mother said walking off "We need to get our own house here, five people can't stay in one room you know." Uncle said following her "We could ask the headmaster to buy or rent some land here on school grounds" Sol suggested pulling a bag of crones or coins from one of the packs on her back.

I stayed till they vanished then headed back myself, in one of the corridors I heard a small his, looking at the ground I saw Kirche's familiar Flame "Oh hey how are you?" I asked patting his head. After making a small fireball, I think, he wanted me to follow him. After following him for a minute he led me to a room with a shadowy figure standing by the window. "Is that the one?" a female voice asked, and with that Flame made a noise and the figure turned to face me. "So you're the one who did this to me." The woman said, after a second it took me a minute to realize who she was "Kirche?" I asked "Look what you did to me!" she shouted pointing to herself. She had grown a tail with a flame on the end of it, her nails changed to sharp claws, and I could just barely make it out but her skin looked to be replaced with tan colored scales. "What makes you think I did this to you?" I asked her "After this happened to me, Flame told me you took a scale off his leg and placed it in some potion bottle." Kirches shouted to me "You mean you can understand him?" I asked curiously "Aha so it was you!" she shouted once again. Out of the Blue a man's voices came from the window "Kirche" the voice said. She turned to see a boy with a purple cloak in the window "Styx…now's not a good time!" she said trying to hide her tail, "You didn't show up at our promised time. Are you alright?" he asked "I'm Fine!" she shouted to him just then a fire ball flew out of her mouth hitting him and causing him to fall down to the ground. Kirche was more scared now then she was before, she turned to me crying "Please fix this, I don't want to be like this!" she pleaded

"Kirche, you just need to concentrate, close your eyes and focus hard on what you looked like before." I said this trying to make something up, Kirche did as I said and to my surprise, it actually worked, she was back to the way she was before. "Oh thank you" She shouted looking into her mirror. "I didn't actually think that would work" I thought "Hey Kirche, listen you may look normal but the other from you now have is still inside you. Until the effect wears off try not to think about becoming that…thing you were before." I said explained trying to remember what the book had said about the effects of the potion. With a hug and thanks I left Kirche's room. Leaving I found Louise waiting outside the door looking ready to knock on the door.

"Oh, Louise, did you need something?" I asked her, Louise had a confused look on her face. "What were you doing in Kirche's room?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, "Oh she was wondering why I took one of her salamander's scales." That seemed to satisfy her and I followed her back to her room. "We need to get up early tomorrow so get some sleep ok?" Louise said opening the door to her room, "Yeah sure" I yawned stretching my arms up and behind me. Mother and uncle were sleeping on bed rolls in a corner, Sol against Louise's bed and I got they hay stack next to Louise's bed. I was given a pillow and blanket so I didn't complain.

I lay awake there on the floor, not because I was uncomfortable, but rather exited about what other potions I could make from that book. Sitting up, I look out the window at the moons yawning. "I need to sleep" I thought when I heard my stomach growl at me "Hmm…I shouldn't be hungry, I did eat dinner." I thought getting up and walking out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen the lights were off and the staff asleep, not surprising. Looking around I found leftovers of what the students had for dinner, "It's either this or staying out another hour to cook something" Without another thought I used my mana or will power and I let my hand on fire like I normally would when I held me bow giving me the ability to shoot fire arrows "Thank you papa" I thought. As the plate heated in my hand I grabbed a fork from a drawer then sat down and ate. After my stomach was full I somehow managed to doze off at that table.

Next morning came I thought I would be woken by the staff from the kitchen, but instead it was by Miss Siesta. I groaned looking up at her "Siesta? What are you doing in Louise's room this early?" I asked still half asleep "Oh I woke to see you in my bed." She said and in not even a second I shot up into a sitting position on the bed. Looking around it wasn't Louise room and she was right, looks like I somehow slept walked into her room. "Sorry for that, I hate sleep walking but I tend to do that after eating beans." I said standing up and stretching my arms. "Oh it's no trouble at all, in fact you asked to sleep here last night" she explained "I did?" Siesta nodded "well I better go find my mother and sorry for the trouble" I said waving goodbye and walking out of the room.

Louise and the others were packing things into their bags "Where we going?" I asked walking into the room. "To town to get you guys some more clothes" Louise said looking toward me "and where were you this morning?" Sol asked still packing her bag. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went to get something to eat then slept with Miss Siesta" I explained scratching the back on my head. All of them froze and stared right at me "what?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Nothing" mother said to me handing me my pack, shrugging it off, I followed them to the gate Louise had several horse's. "Louise we have our own modes of transportation" Nadal said with a whistle Likito and Sol followed with a whistle. Dark purple colored rings of light appeared around each of the three and in a puff of purple smoke, three creatures appeared, after the smoke cleared Louise finally saw what they were. For mother, A unicorn with a pink main and a saddle, Sol a massive brown scaled salamander with a saddle in the middle of its body, and finally Uncle Nadal had a massive arachnid that looked like it could eat a man whole which also had a saddle but on its body upper body near its head, I whistled for my tiger Sasha who came running to me like a lightning bolt.

"Wh-What are those?" Louise screamed both surprised and scared, mostly of Nadal's spider, "They're our mounts" mother said "this is Nesu" she said brushing Nesu's main, "This is Heno" Sol said climbing onto his saddle, "Her name is Scarlet" Nadal said feeding it some raw meat. I nearly gagged watching it eat, "We can't take them, what will the town people think?" Louise said to the four of us. "Why not, we could claim to have captured them or something like that" I suggested.

After a minute or so Louise couldn't get us to leave them so we, so we headed into town. Riding for three hours is nothing compared to what we use to do, after arriving we placed our hats on, to hid our ears, and proceeded down the streets we looked for clothing stores like Louise suggested. Mother and I were exited to say the least, it had been forever since we went shopping together and were eager to spend some money. I don't know if it was coincidence or what but the currency here was the exact same as the crone we used at home. Louise looked annoyed as my mother and I spent, what seemed like, hours shopping for clothes we like. Sol picked some simple outfits and finished, uncle Nadal was at a different store buy the type of clothes he liked, mainly they were nobleman's robes but he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Hey mother when was the last time you saw a man happily shopping?" I asked gesturing toward uncle, Mother, Sol, and I all laughed.

The five of us wandered around some more looking for different things we might need, or want, Sol took notice of a store with a sword shaped sign. "Master I want to look at this store" she said walking in, as we all stopped and then followed her in. "What are we doing in here? You all have weapons" Louise said looking angry. "I want to see if the weapons here are any different than those from home." Sol explained picking up a claymore. "Can I help you perhaps?" the shop owner asked us. "Yes, I want to see the best sword you have." Sol said walking to the counter "Are you sure? You look like-" "The best sword you got" she repeated placing her hands on the counter.

"Alright, alright" the man said walking to the back of the store. After a second he came out with a golden colored sword with a blade as long as her leg. "Looks nice, but what's it worth?" Sol asked, "This sword was forged by the famous alchemist mage, Lord Schvert of Germania! It slices steel ever so easily!" the man said "How much is it?" Sol asked impatiently "Three thousand if you're using new gold coins," he said holding up three fingers on his hand. "You can buy a house and garden with a forest for that much!" Louise exclaimed, "Is it really that cheap?" I asked holding a short sword in reverse. "Apparently, we could buy well over three hundred of these with the amount of money we make." Uncle said looking at the sword. Louise and the shop keeper looked at us with surprised and confused looks, their thoughts interrupted by a voice. "That thing isn't worth the gold its painted in." the voice said, looking at the barrel next to me I immediately begun to rummaged through it, "Right here." The voice said again and I pulled out a rust covered sword.

"A talking sword?" Sol said raising an eyebrow. It was a thin long sword and has rust all over its surface. "Derf! If you don't keep that rotten tongue of yours, I will melt you down!" the owner said threatening the talking sword. "Tsk. I've already lived a very long time and quite bored being stuck here in this shop. I'd rather be melted down than being tormented." Derf said. "Is that… a sentient sword?" Louise asked. "That's right, lady. It's a sentient, intelligent magical sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak." The shopkeeper said with a hint of anger for Derf.

Sol took the sword then begun examining it, the weight looked perfect, evenly balance, she made a couple taps on it listening to the tone with each tap, and finally making a couple practice swings. "I'll take both of these swords" Sol said placing Derf on the counter with the golden sword "how much for him?" she said pointing at Derf. "You can have him, he's caused me much trouble." The man said smoking his pipe.

After buying both swords, I noticed what looked like a group of miners trying to sell some familiar minerals, asking what they were the men didn't know and were trying to sell them but didn't know they're worth. I bought all of the minerals from them for five hundred coins. They were happy and so was I. "Mother look I bought some minerals we could use for crafting armor and weapons." I said showing them minerals I purchased. "Really? Let's see what you got, hmm…artrium…sedrium…panadium…cronium…cadmium…wow even Astantine. These will work wonders" mother said with a smile.

After we got back, mother and I both ran to Louise room eager to look at our new clothes. "Are those two always like that?" I heard Louise asked uncle said something about when I was a kid but I didn't pay much attention. After the other made it back to the room Sol did waste any time and started to clean up Derf. By the time night fell we finished looking at our clothes, thankfully uncle wasn't in here, and Sol finished cleaning Derf "Thanks for the cleanup ma'am" Derf said "A sword should be kept in top condition." Sol explained "my name is Sol by the way" "Soul? Odd name, nice to meet you" Derf said to her "My name is spelled S-o-l not s-o-u-l" Sol explained "Oh sorry"

"My name in Virtro, this is my mother, Likito, uncle should be here any minute, and that's Louise" I said pointing to each one after I named them. Just then Nadal walked in reading another tomb "oh hey uncle where were you?" I asked putting away the new clothes. "Headmasters office." He said not looking away from the book as he sat at the table. "He a bookworm?" Derf asked "No" Sol replied "He's a big one" she said giggling. "Oh ha ha ha, very funny" uncle said staring at her while mother and I laughed as well. "We should get to bed its really late and will no doubt have a busy day tomorrow." Sol said taking her usual spot against Louise bed. Louise couldn't agree more, each of us fell to sleep one after another till we were all in the land of dreams. I smile remembering the very first adventure with my mother to Ahakma cave, I could never ask for a better life then the one with my mother.

**Well there you have it chapter three, I hope you all liked it and as always please leave a review telling me on how I did as well as other ideas for things for them to do next. Also I have to give credit to PEJP Bengtzone V2 for the Transformation potion idea so credit for that goes to him.**


	4. Rescue mission

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of Elves of Zero, my first non crossover so I hope you all enjoy the series. ****Note: I do not own the Familiar of Zero, I do however own this story and my fictional characters Likito, Virtro, Sol, and Nadal as well as their fictional lives.**

Sol had just finished her lunch, quickly like always, couldn't get one thing out of her mind that had been bugging her all day. "Mr. Marteau, where was Siesta headed this morning? I saw her leave in a carriage" Sol explained standing up from the table.

He merely sighed in depression. "Siesta doesn't work here anymore. A noble had taken her earlier with him to his mansion." Chef Marteau said sadly. "Damn nobles, they always do what they dame well please."

"What do you mean, and by whom?" Sol asked Marteau curiously wanting to know as much as possible. "If this guy is like Giuche was Siesta is in trouble" she thought to herself.

"His name is Count Mott, the palace's royal messenger. A arrogant noble at that." He explained clenching his fist. "Listen he's a triangle class noble he is much tougher then Guiche, please don't go after her, you could get hurt" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sol was taken back, but didn't show it, by how fast he knew what she was planning on doing. "Don't worry" she said stepping back vanishing into the shadows, "I'll bring her back, no matter what" she finished now nowhere in sight.

Walking around the academy, still in the shadows, Sol thought of where to look or who to ask for the information. It then hit her "Aha" she said placing her fist into her palm, and then ran off toward the main tower.

**Early evening**

**Kitchen**

Likito, Nadal, and Virtro all sat at their usual spots eating waiting for Sol to show up for dinner.

"Where is Sol, she's never late for dinner. In fact she's always early." Likito said listening with her sharp sense of hearing to try and find her companion.

Nadal, look rather happy, for once he didn't have to eat next to her. "Maybe she's out for a walk" he said slurping down the last of his stew, trying to continue the conversation.

"I doubt that very much" Virtro said leaning back in the chair she was in, before falling out of it. "Ow…well that's what I get for being clumsy." The half elf rubbed the back of her head getting back on her feet.

"You mean you don't know?" Chife Marteau said walking up to the three. "She is probably on her way Count Motts Estate." He said leaning on the table.

"Why is she headed there?" Likito asked standing up from her spot at the table. "She would never go anywhere without telling us, unless it was urgent" the elf said looking at Marteau.

"Well it must be urgent if she's trying to save Siesta, because she's been gone for hours." Marteau said standing up straight again "Alright back to work all of you" he said walking away from them.

The three elves' got up and ran into the Dining Room to get Louise. Running in caught the attention of the students that were left in the room.

"What are you three doing in here?" Louise asked her familiars as she begun looking around seeing that everyone was either frozen with fear or scooting away from the three Elves.

"Louise, Sol has gone to someone named Count Mott to save Siesta" Virtro quickly told her trying to catch her breath.

Louise quickly got up from her seat and ran to the door, followed by her familiars. The three ran to the stables quickly mounting up.

"Hey mother, looks its Heno is still here." Virtro said pointing toward the large salamander sleeping outside the stabble.

"Not important, come on!" Likito shouted to her daughter.

**Meanwhile**

Sneaking past the guards was almost too easy, the assassin walked down the halls. "Now where are you Count Mott?" Sol thought to herself looking down each corridor, mapping the mansion in her mind as she went along.

"Did you hear? The count got himself another young maid." A man said from around a corner.

"Pft... No doubt he will be using her to satisfy himself later."

"I also hear she has rather large pair of melons. I would like to get my hands on her."

Sol silently snorted in disgust at his comment. Sneaking up behind the two, she grabbed both their heads smashing them together knocking the two unconscious. She dragged the two unconscious men and laid them against a wall, she quickly looked around then place a beer mug in one of each of their hands then snuck off once again.

After passing through a few more corridors, Sol found a well-dressed noble wielding a staff talking to a sort of head maid at a large entrance hall before a large staircase. Sol first observes then listened to their conversation.

"Has the girl arrived yet?" the noble asked.

The noble had a long thin mustache pointed sideways that matches his flat hair. He wore a blue top with bulbous shoulder pads and red drape by his shoulders along with his white bulbous pants. He carries himself with great authority which allows Sol to deduce him to Count Mott.

"She arrived over an hour ago, Count Mott." The head maid answered. "We are currently preparing her to perform her duties here in the mansion."

"Good. Get her ready and bring her to my private quarters." Count Mott replied.

Count Mott then dismisses the head maid who then walks up the stairs. He then adjusts his collar before going up the stairs.

"So you're noble named Count Mott?" the female voice said behind him.

Count Mott quickly turns around only to be met with an empty hall way.

"I demand that you introduce yourself, intruder!" Count Mott said pointing his staff around the empty corridor. "Who are you? And how dare you enter the house of the palace's royal messenger uninvited?"

Six guards enter the hall way confused, wondering who he was shouting at.

"I'm here to take a dear friend Siesta home" Sol said appearing like mist in the middle of the hallway.

"You wish to take what is mine? You are out of your mind stealing from a noble…but I'd be willing to make you a deal, how does that sound?" He asked staring at her figure and smiling.

"I'm listening" Sol said watching him and the guards in front of her.

"Why not we have a little duel, you win and you can take Siesta with you, but if I win you will serve me here at my mansion. Do we have a deal?" Mott asked smiling.

"Why not make it a little more fun?" Sol asked taking off her mask. "Let your guards fight too, they look bored to me and could use some…excitement." She finished smiling back at Count Mott.

Without a second wasted he answered "Deal" Count Mott then gestured to his guards. The guards drew their swords and two of them charge towards the woman.

To their surprise she had vanished once again. Puzzled the two looked around, then suddenly screamed in pain as she reappeared with her two weapons stabbed through an arm on both guards.

Pulling out the Katars from the guards arms, she did so with enough force turned them around where she then swung her blades across their faces dropping the two in merely two second. Blood immediately was seen on the ground from the two guards, the assassin turned and then sprinted towards the others.

The remaining guards, scared as they were, charged forward toward their attacker.

Sidestepping an overhand swing Sol stabbed one man in his leg, bringing her foot into the jaw of the man behind him knocking him to the ground.

Retracting her katar she blocked another sword swing and stabber her other weapon into his arm. Letting go of one of her weapons she rolled back and stabbed the man she'd kicked in his shoulder.

The last guards stood shaking, frozen with fear watching his comrade's fall like flies, as she approached him with an evil smile on her face. She stopped in front of him grabbed his head and then head butted him knocking him unconscious.

Count Mott by now was nervous and slightly shaking with fear. "You won't beat me so easily I am Count Mott, a triangle mage." He said confidently. "I am also known as Mott the Wave."

The noble then points his staff to vase that causes it to wobble before falling to the floor and spills its water content. He then casts another spell that morphs three water snakes from the puddle and sends them towards the woman. Sol easily dodged them and then slowly walked toward him. Count Mott didn't like where this was going and decides to use another spell as he forces more willpower into the spell to speed it up. Large amounts of icicle spears start to form in mid-air before him as casts the spell. Seeing his spell made her smile, when he cast it, the ice spear shot right at her with incredible speed. But it wasn't nearly fast enough. Sol leapt onto the wall as the icicle crashed into the ground then leaping from the wall straight towards Count Mott. Landing right in front of him he didn't have any time to move before he felt her cold and blood cover weapon on his neck.

"Looks like I win don't you think count?" Sol said with a smile looking eager to cut open his throat.

"Yes, yes you win!" Count Mott said shacking with fear. "Just please don't kill me."

"Good boy" Sol said removing her katars from his neck. Walking over to the wounded soldiers, she forced each one to drink a red colored potion. "A deal is a deal Mott, where is Siesta?" she asked examining the guards wounds.

Mott had told her what she needed to know and after a second each guard stood up with no evidence a wound had been there at all, besides the tears in their uniforms.

"Just…who are you?" Count Mott asked kneeling on the ground.

Looking back toward him, Sol replaced her mask on her face "Me? I'm just a lonely Avenger." She said chuckling evilly walking past Mott and up the stairs.

**Outside Motts Mansion**

Sol and Siesta left Motts mansion and begun their journey back to the academy.

"Miss Sol, why did you come save me?" Siesta asked as the two walked on the road.

Sol stopped and looked toward the moons in the sky "I am an assassin, a lonely soul wondering the world, not one other soul would trust those from my home." Sol explained while tears filled her eyes "Sense I was little, I've always been alone, my parents die protecting me in a war and my grandparents did the same protecting me from thieve and bandits. I'm always feared by others because my heritage, all I've ever want, ever, was someone I could call a friend."

Siesta looked at her with a face filled with sorrow.

"Master Likito, Virtro, they are both kind to me, Nadal…doesn't trust me, but I know he will with time. That's the way he is…Siesta?" Sol said looking at her.

Siesta could see fear and sorrow in her eyes, but also kind and lonely woman "Ms. Sol?" she said looking at her.

"Are we Friends? I don't want to be so alone" Sol said rapping her own arms around her as her tears ran down her check.

Dropping her suitcase, Siesta, held Sol close to her, like a mother reuniting with her lost children. "You don't have to be alone, I'll be your friend Sol, even if no one else does"

With a smile Sol had returned a hug and the two begun walking down the road again.

Picking up her suitcase Siesta then spoke"Ms. Sol, how will we get back to the Academy?" she asked looking toward her new friend.

Sol stopped and immediately face palmed herself "I forgot Heno back at the academy."

Siesta looked at her confused "Is that your Salamander?" she asked

"Yes, great now we…wait a minute" Sol said looking up, with her hand on her chin, thinking. "Hmm…that might work"

"What?" Siesta asked now more confused than ever.

"Siesta climb onto my back," Sol said crouching toward the ground. "We'll be back there in no time, trust me."

Merely hearing what she went through to rescue her, Siesta didn't question her friend and climbed onto her back.

"Now hold on tight this could be a little bumpy" Sol explained as she suddenly took off running.

Leaping into the air the two flew high above the trees, from here Siesta looked out to the two moons. The cool night air blowing through their hair while Siesta looks out to the country side. For a while Siesta had a feeling of weightlessness, she felt like a bird, flying through the sky on that cool summer night.

"How is the view Siesta?" Sol asked leaping off the top of a tree back into the air. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said looking back at her.

"Yes this is truly, breath taking." Siesta said yawning as she laying her head on Sol's Shoulder.

**Meanwhile**

"Mother look over there" Virtro said pointing to a figure leaping above the trees "That must be Sol and Siesta, looks like they're headed back for the academy"

"Indeed, Louise looks like our journey out here was merely a waste of time." Likito said looking from the figure to Louise "We should head back"

Louise looked frustrated and about ready to kill someone. Luckily Likito planned on keeping her healing spells ready if she needed them.

"I bet she at least killed like 3 or 4 people" Nadal said staring at her as she jumped from tree to tree. "Want to take a bet Twerp?"

"You're on uncle, I bet she didn't kill anyone" Virtro said looking at him with a fire in her eyes.

Louise was not comfortable hearing talk about whether she had killed people or not, she hoped she didn't because if she did Louise would be in a lot of trouble.

**Back at the Academy**

As the Four of them returned to the academy they each saw Siesta walking through one side of the court yard.

"Siesta!" Virtro called out with a wave, dismounting from Sasha. "Did Sol bring you home?" she asked curiously running up to her.

"Yes, she even risked her own life to save me." Siesta said with a small smile, but also a somewhat worried face as well.

"What's wrong Siesta, your not hurt are you?" Likito asked looking slightly confused.

"No, no its just Sol seemed so...lonely and sad." Siesta said looking depressed. "Miss Sol is back up in Miss Vallière's room. You should probably talk to her in the morning, I need to put my stuff back in my room, good night." Siesta said with a bow.

"Night" Nadal said with a wave. "Good kid, those two will make good friends." he thought to himself with a smile.

**Back in Louise room**

****The four entered to see Sol asleep in her normal spot next to Louise's bed. With a smile Likito grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

"Come on, we should get to bed as well" Likito said walking to her spot in the corner of the room.

"She's not getting any meals for a month" Louise mumbled to her self slipping on her own nightgown and getting into her bed. Soon they all were asleep.

**Well there you go guys chapter Four finally finished hope you all like it. Like always please tell me how i did in the reviwe and please be honest, i can handle the truth, unlike some people i know.**


End file.
